


My only wish

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Lightwood Siblings, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: It was known that Shadowhunters were not big on holidays in general but Clary was insisting on putting a Christmas tree in the Institute lobby but Alec wasn't too keen on the idea.“Alec, please, let her do this", pleaded Isabelle to her brother.“Why do you care so much Izzy? You never cared about Christmas before.”“It’s her first Christmas without her mom and she told me about all the traditions they had and I want her to have this but she needs your permission, you know it.”“Okay, she can put her damn tree”, sighed Alec.Isabelle smiled widely and hugged Alec.“Thank you so much.”Alec rolled his eyes and shoo Isabelle out of his office.“Oh and by the way,” Alec said the moment Izzy reached the door, “your crush is showing.”





	My only wish

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Clary is on a ladder putting the star on the tree but ends up slipping and Izzy catches her!
> 
> So here you go, some cute and fluffy clizzy getting together because a tree and a ladder decided to play matchmaker. 
> 
> Yes the title comes from the Britney Spears song because I love this song very much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your reading ❤

It was known that Shadowhunters were not big on holidays in general but Clary was insisting on putting a Christmas tree in the Institute lobby but Alec wasn't too keen on the idea.

“Alec, please, let her do this", pleaded Isabelle to her brother.

“Why do you care so much Izzy? You never cared about Christmas before.”

“It’s her first Christmas without her mom and she told me about all the traditions they had and I want her to have this but she needs your permission, you know it.”

“Okay, she can put her damn tree”, sighed Alec. 

Isabelle smiled widely and hugged Alec.

“Thank you so much.”

Alec rolled his eyes and shoo Isabelle out of his office.

“Oh and by the way,” Alec said the moment Izzy reached the door, “your crush is showing.”

Isabelle laughed and left her brother’s office.

*

Isabelle knocked gently on Clary’s door. She couldn’t wait to tell her Alec had accepted her idea. She knew how Clary would be happy and Isabelle loved making her happy. Alec was right, her crush was definitely showing.

“Come in”, shouted Clary.

Isabelle opened the door slowly, Clary was sitting on a chair, drawing, in the corner of her room, next to a big window. Isabelle stopped in the doorway for a second before entering the room, just staring at her friend. Clary was beautiful with her soft red hair cascading on her shoulders. She lifted her head to look at Isabelle and smiled widely.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt you", said Isabelle.

“No, it’s okay", answered Clary and she closed her sketchbook and put it on the window shelf next to her, “what did you want?”

“I wanted to let you know that Alec accepted the idea of the Christmas tree. It took a little bit of convincing but he said yes.”

Clary squealed and rose from her chair and jump at Izzy’s neck to hug her. Isabelle’s arms hold Clary tight against her. Clary was warm against her body and she never wanted to let her go. She really wish she could tell her how she felt but after everything that had happened in the last few months, Isabelle thought now was not the right moment to confess her feelings. They hugged for a long time before Clary pulled back a little and she looked in Isabelle’s eyes. 

“Thank you", murmured Clary like she was scared of speaking louder.

Their faces were very close, Isabelle could almost feel Clary’s breath against her lips. For a second she was tempted to close the distance between them and kiss her best friend. She shook her head slightly and smiled at Clary.

“It’s nothing.”

Clary let her go and sat back on her chair.

“It’s not nothing, you know how much I wanted it and you made it happen. You can’t even know how happy I am.”

Isabelle said nothing but smiled at her friend.

“Will you come with me to find the perfect tree?”

“Yeah sure", accepted Isabelle. She knew nothing about these mundane thing and she didn’t understand why it was so important to find the perfect tree but if it made Clary happy she would gladly go with her.

*

After a few hours walking around New York to find the perfect tree they were finally back at the Institute. On their way back Clary had stopped by the storage unit she rented to put all of her mother’s stuff and souvenirs she couldn't keep at the Institute, and retrieved her old Christmas decorations and Simon had brought her some from his house. 

Clary was so excited she looked like a child. Isabelle was looking at hre work on the tree, sitting on a chair and drinking hot chocolate. Clary looked over her shoulder and looked at Isabelle and smiled.

“Thanks again, I know I thanked you a thousand time already but this makes me so happy. I owe you one Izzy.”

“You owe me nothing, I did it to make you happy and I succeeded. This is enough for me.” said Isabelle. 

For what seemed like a long time, Clary only looked at Isabelle and Isabelle feared she had said too much and Clary had noticed her crush but after a moment she just smiled and went back to work. Isabelle let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and took a sip of her hot chocolate. 

Clary took a step back to look at the tree.

“What do you think?” Clary asked Isabelle.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I wasn’t so sure", said Alec’s voice behind them, startling Clary and Isabelle, “but she’s right, it’s beautiful.”

Clary smiled, proud of herself.

“But, I am no expert in Christmas tree, I thought mundane put this thing on top of it, like a star or something?” said Alec. 

“Oh my god, you are right I totally forgot the star, it must be somewhere in one of the boxes I left in my room. I’m gonna go check”, answered Clary, leaving Alec and Isabelle.

“When are you gonna tell her?” asked Alec as soon as Clary was out of earshot. 

“I don’t know, someday or never.”

Alec sighed.

“Listen, before I was with Magnus, you always supported me and I will do the same for you no matter what you decide to do, but I really think you should take your chance and talk to her.”

Isabelle smiled at her big brother.

“Thanks Alec, I will think about it.”

Alec put one arm around Isabelle’s shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

“What did I missed?”, questioned Clary when she came back, holding the star in her hand, “I feel like the mood changed here.”

“It’s nothing,” answered Alec, “I’m gonna let you two finish with this, I have to go back home. Magnus and me are going out tonight and he’ll kill me if I am late again", laughed Alec.

“Oh and Izzy, think about what I said.”

Isabelle glared at her brother and he left them in the lobby without another word.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing.”

Clary shot a puzzled look at Isabelle but said nothing. She took the ladder that was leaning on the wall and opened it in front of the tree. Clary climbed to the highest step to put the star on top of the tree.

“Be careful, this ladder is old and doesn't seem safe.”

“Don’t worry it’s totally safe", said Clary as she extended her arm to reach the top of the tree at the same her right foot slipped and she felt herself fall down the ladder. 

Isabelle extended hers arms and caught Clary just before she fell to the floor. Clary exhaled and let out a little laugh.

“Okay, maybe it wasn’t safe.”

“No kidding, you could have broke your neck.”

“Thank you for not letting me die.”

Isabelle put Clary back on her feet thinking she would go back to decorating the tree but Clary took a step closer to Isabelle and put her arms around her neck and looked at Isabelle in the eyes.

“What are you doing?” asked Isabelle

Clary looked briefly at Isabelle’s mouth and then her eyes again.

“I don’t know, what do you think I’m doing?”

“Honestly I’m not sure.”

“Okay, I’ll give you a clue, I like you too.”

“What?”

“I heard you talk with Alec, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, the star had only fell out of the box in the hallway and I heard him. Were you ever gonna tell me?”

“I don’t know”, answered Isabelle honestly.

“Now that you know that I like you too, what are you gonna do about it?”

Isabelle smiled and closed the gap between their mouths.

“This", answered Isabelle when they finally stopped kissing.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated ❤


End file.
